convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Illusion Games
The Illusion Games are a phenomenon first orchestrated by Elliot, but has since been replicated by other individuals and through other phenomena. They act as secondary canon entries in the main Convergence Series, starting with The Distraction of the Falling Worlds. In Illusion Games, participants have their memories replaced with new ones to fit the setting they've become trapped in. The reasons for this vary between incidents. History After sending out his Reapers to attack the multiverse, Elliot began placing individuals inside his virtual reality called Eden. Once the program became compromised, Elliot instead designed a program that gave new memories to the people placed inside. A glitch in the programming gave birth to Saviors, individuals who not only retained their original memories, but had the power to restore the original memories of the other participants. As the Saviors were a threat to his program, Elliot sought them out, and tricked the other participants into thinking they were evil. They were made to vote on who they believed the Saviors were, and the events surrounding these series of events became known as an Illusion Game. In ''School Daze'', the Illusion Game's origins are different. In a dream dimension known as the Dark Place lurk an alien entity known as the Dark Presence. Seeking to escape this dimension, one plan devised by the Dark Presence was to place the ideas of people created inside the Dark Place into series of repeating cycles. These sentient ideas were given new memories each cycle, and worn down until they were viable to be consumed by the Dark Presence. A man known only as The Diver interrupted this never-ending cycle, and gave birth to another group of Saviors. The subsequent events following this action became known as the second Illusion Game. Roles * Survivor - The standard role that most participants are assigned. Their perceived job is to track down and eliminate the Saviors. Notable examples include David Bennett, James Lancaster and more. They are sometimes referred to as alternate names. * Savior - The role assigned to a select few participants. They retain their original memories and, every round, give another participant their original memories back and become referred to as the Saved. In most Illusion Games, the participants are led to believe that the Saviors are evil. The reasons why they have been given this power vary. Notable examples include Ambrosia Astrophel, Tom Swanson, and more. In Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo, the saviors were referred to as Psychics. * NPC - Short for Non-Playable Character. These roles are given to those who are not official participants of the Illusion Games. They can either aid or oppose the survivors, depending on the NPC in question, and their role in the story can either be minimal or extraordinary, and there are many different versions of NPCs, like Mastermind and Host. Notable examples include The Diver, Troy Delta, and more. * Saboteur - This role is given to a single participant, and their primary task is to oppose the Saviors, either under command or otherwise. Each round, the Saboteur can investigate another player or implicate another player to make them suspicious. To date, the only Saboteur has been Simon Black. There are many different roles that people can find themselves acting as, depending on the Illusion Game in question. The following are special cases that aren't standard to each event. This list is subject to change as the Illusion Games go on. * Infector - A participant who is plagued by a deadly virus. The Infectors choose other participants to infect, causing them to be quarantined from everyone else and their role revealed. These participants are referred to as Infected. If one of the Infectors has their memories restored by a Savior, they will stop infecting people and become eliminated. If one of the Infectors is voted out during a voting period, they will become eliminated and quarantined with the other infected players. If all three of the Infectors are saved or voted out during one of the voting periods, they will stop infecting people for the rest of the game. This role has so far only been used in The Day of Sagittarius III. Games The following is a list of canonical Illusion Games that have already come to pass: * The Distraction of the Falling Worlds * School Daze * Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo * Prisoners of Hogwarts * Happily Never After The following is a list of non-canonical Illusion Games that have already come to pass: * The Day of Sagittarius III * A Clue in the Knight * True Goddess Metempsychosis * Battle Revolution List is subject to change as more events happen. Category:Terminology